


Choice

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

Kaia appeared in the bunker, alongside Castiel, who had already been there for a time. She shifted her weight and popped a hip, placing a hand on it.

"So now what?" Kaia asked the three men that were in front of her. Sam and Dean looked at each other then at Castiel, who had a look of forlorn on his face. Kaia looked between the three, confused. "What? What is it?"

"Kaia…" Castiel started.

"Just tell me, Cas." She said. With a long and heavy sigh, Castiel finally said, "We’ve been called back."

"Called back? What do you mean?" Kaia said, getting visibly upset.

"Kaia, we have been called back to Heaven. And we need to obey." Castiel said. Kaia looked at Dean, who refused to met her eyes. He knew what was happening, just as well as Kaia did.

"No. No, I am staying here." Kaia said, small tears forming in her eyes.

"Kaia, there is no fighting the will of Heaven."

"You did. Anyone can fight the will of Heaven, no one can fight the will of God, and last I checked, he is not around. They have no authority to call us back." Kaia said, beginning to get defensive.

"Kaia." She turned to Dean, who finally looked up at her. Kaia went to him.

"Dean…You cannot tell me you want me to leave." She said, softly, gripping his shirt, lightly. Dean slid his hands over her arms.

"I’d give anything for you not to have to choose, Kaia…" Dean said. Kaia shook her head, knowing what would come next. "But…You don’t belong here. You weren’t meant for this world."

"I won’t leave you." Kaia said. Dean shook his head.

"Kaia, you need to." Dean said.

"I have a choice on whether or not I stay, and I’m staying. I don’t care if my grace is taken." She said.

"No. I won’t let myself be the cause of you losing your grace. You need to go with him." Dean said. A tear fell from Kaia’s eye and she sniffed.

"Dean…"

"Kaia, I love you. But you need to go back where you belong. I’m sure we’ll need you again soon." He said, with a small smile. Kaia’s lips pricked into a small smile. Dean kissed her softly before letting her go and stepping back. Castiel clasped Kaia’s shoulder and she turned to him.

"Kaia. We need to go." Castiel said. Kaia wiped her face and sniffed, nodding her head.

"Fine." Castiel led her to a spot and they both took a stance to take off. A split second before they left, Kaia turned and rushed back to Dean, launching herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They broke apart and looked at each other. "I’ll be back for you."

Dean smirked and said, “I’ll be waiting.” Kaia smiled and stepped away from him, disappearing, Castiel right after her. Dean sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Sam came up behind his brother and hooked an arm around his neck.

"Come on, Dean. Let’s get going." Sam said. Dean nodded and the brother packed up and left the bunker. As Dean drove he glanced up at the night sky. As he looked up he saw one star in particular shine brighter than the others for a brief moment. Dean smirked, knowing it had to have been Kaia. Dean sat back and drove himself and Sam to their next destination.  
~


End file.
